disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AdamGregory03/X-Men Playset
Given how they revealed a playset for Avengers and Spider-Man, there are only two other big name MARVEL franchises I can see becoming playsets, being X-Men and Fantastic Four. For now I'll only focus on X-Men. Story Magneto has united Sabretooth, Juggernaut, Mystique, and Omega Red on Genosha to get revenge on humans and the X-Men. Now the X-Men must unite, and eventually go to Genosha to stop Magneto. Figures *'Wolverine' Wolverine is available in the playset pack. His combat ability is to slash at enemies with his claws. His ranged ability is to crouch down, then when the button is released, to pounce on enemies. While latched onto an enemy he can repeatedly stab them. He can also use his claws to climb up walls. His ultimate attack has him enter a feral state and slash up any enemies within range. *'Storm' Storm is available in the playset pack. Her combat ability is to create gusts of wind from her fingertips, which works similarly to Elsa's combat ability. Her ranged ability is to summon a storm cloud that strikes enemies with lightning. She is capable of flight. Her ultimate attack has her summoning an enormous cyclone that engulfs enemies and spins them around. *'Cyclops' Cyclops is available in a single pack. His combat ability just has him perform a simple punching combo. His ranged ability has him fire a laser from his goggles. He has no special ability. His ultimate attack has him firing a larger and more powerful laser from his goggles. *'Jean Grey' Jean Grey is available in a single pack. Her combat ability is to use telepathic energy claws to swipe at enemies. Her ranged ability has her telepathically pick up an enemy, allowing her to throw them at other enemies. She has no special ability. Her ultimate attack has her temporarily transform into the Phoenix and create a flaming vortex that draws in and damages enemies. *'Magneto' Magneto is available in a single pack. His combat ability is to use his magnetic powers to hit enemies with metal. His ranged ability is essentially the same as Jean Grey's. He has no special abilities. His ultimate attack has him hovering above and summoning metal, forming it into a giant ball, and slamming it beneath him, damaging all enemies in range. *'Deadpool' Deadpool is available in a single pack. His combat ability is to slice at enemies using his katanas. His ranged ability has him firing a blast from his guns. He has no special abilities. His ultimate attack has him pulling out an Infinity base and placing a Deadpool figure on it. The two Deadpools then rapidly slice up any enemies in range. NPCs *Beast *Domino *Professor Charles Xavier *Rogue *Students at Xavier's school Power Disc Summons *Colossus *Nightcrawler Enemies *Juggernaut *Magneto *Magneto Acolyte (Bruiser) *Magneto Acolyte (Element) *Magneto Acolyte (Stealth) *Mystique *Omega Red *Sabretooth The Vault *Genosha Jungles (texture) *Genosha Skies (skydome) *Professor Charles Xavier (NPC) *Magneto Acolytes (enemies) *Blackbird (vehicle) Themed Power Discs Hexagonal *Wolverine's Motorcycle (vehicle) Round *Colossal Damage (+Attack Power) *Stormy Weather (+Sparks) Category:Blog posts